


A Gentle Push

by Willowbrooke



Series: To End and Begin Again [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Laura Hobson was a matchmaker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Push

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, no beta, so all errors are mine.

Innocent had organized a somewhat low key retirement/farewell party for Lewis and Hathaway at a nearby pub. She knew that neither of them would want a big fuss and the atmosphere here was more relaxed and casual than a party at the station would have been. Of course there were still the usual speeches all around and Robbie was given special recognition for his many years of service. There was food and drink in abundance, old stories retold and lots of laughs. There were slaps on the back and many genuine good wishes given. It was a fitting send off for two fine police officers. 

Robbie finished shaking hands for what seemed like the hundredth time...this time with Davis from the lab. As he turned to walk away he ran headlong into Laura Hobson.

"Laura, sorry. Hard to find room to move in here."

"No worries. You didn't tread on my toes. I was just coming over to wish you all the best. So, how are you feeling about all this?"

"A bit overwhelmed to be honest." Lewis glanced around the crowded room and saw an empty booth. "Come on, I need to sit for a bit. It will be quieter over there. I'll grab us something to drink while you claim that booth."

They sat silently opposite each other for a few minutes. His 'on again, off again' relationship with Laura had reached it's final conclusion several months earlier. There had been no dramatic announcements, they both just knew it wasn't going to work. He was pleased that there were no hard feelings on either side and that they had remained good friends. For his part, he admired and liked Laura very much. He hoped that she would find someone who could make her as happy as...he let that thought pass, but not before acknowledging that there was only one person who could truly make him happy now. He suddenly wondered if Laura ever guessed that he had feelings for someone else when she confirmed for him that indeed she had.

"Listen Robbie, I hope you don't feel guilty about us. Sometimes things are just not meant to be. And, quite obviously, we weren't." She lowered her voice. "But now you and James, well..." She gave him a radiant smile. "Oh don't look so shocked. And before you wonder if the whole world knows, they don't. It's not at all obvious and it took me ages to catch on. I'm sure no one else has any idea."

Robbie started to shake his head in denial but realized that it would be pointless. "Laura, nothing's happened or even been discussed between James and me yet. I'm not even sure how he feels. Damned if I know how you could figure it out, when we haven't managed to get it sorted yet."

"Well, sometimes these things just need a little push to get them off center. He's good for you Robbie as you are for him." 

***

Sometime later, Laura happened to catch James out of the corner of her eye as he ducked outside, presumably for a smoke. She found him leaning against the building with a cigarette in his hand. "Do you mind some company?" she asked as she walked towards him. 

"Dr. Hobson." James startled and started to put his cigarette out but she stopped him. 

"No, don't...it's fine. Don't let me interrupt your smoke. I'm sorry to intrude but I wanted a private word. And don't you think it's about time you started calling me Laura?

He nodded, took a drag on his cigarette and waited for her to continue.

"James, have you ever wondered why it didn't work out between Robbie and me?"

He visibly stiffened and looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Not really my business, is it?" he responded.

"Ah, well there's where you're wrong you see. It turns out it is very much your business." She gave him a warm smile.

"Robbie and I have known each other for so many years you'd have thought that if we were ever going to get together it would have happened long before now. So I suppose we started going out recently as much out of boredom and the prospect of sharing pleasant company as for any other reason. The truth is, though we genuinely care for each other, the romantic spark just isn't there...never has been. And besides it didn't take long for me to realize that the way he looked at me was not at all the same way that he looks at you."

James turned and stared at her. 

"Look, I may be overstepping our friendship here," she continued, "but I've also seen the way you look at him. I just don't want to see the two of you miss out on something wonderful because neither of you is willing to make the first move."

She glanced at James and was relieved to see that he was not angry but rather seemed to be considering what she had said. "So there," she finished. "I've said my peace and please forgive my interference. The truth is, I care about you both very much and you so obviously belong together."

She reached out and put her hand on James's arm. "I hope you two will come for dinner next week. I'm afraid I'm going to miss you both very much indeed." He put his hand over hers, gave it a squeeze and nodded. She smiled once more as she turned and left James deep in thought as he lit another cigarette.

***

As the evening wound down, Robbie glanced around the room looking for James. They had spent no time together this evening but had made eye contact a few times. James had given him a cheeky grin when he saw that Lewis was stuck in a conversation with the rather drunk DC Hooper. When Robbie didn't spot James right away, he assumed he knew where to find him and he was right. James was leaning against the wall in the same spot Laura had discovered him earlier in the evening. 

"Thought I'd find you out here." He leaned against the wall beside James. Well, that's that done then."

"Yes." James paused for a moment before continuing. "It doesn't feel like I thought it would."

"How so?"

"I don't know really. I suppose I expected there to be some overwhelming emotion. A sense of loss perhaps or uncertainty about the future or regret, but what I really feel is peace and what I can only describe as relief. I'm looking forward to days that don't involve dead bodies and and the pain of those left behind."

Robbie understood that all too well. "I know there will be days down the road when I will miss all this, but right now I'm tired and content and looking forward to more time with our Lyn and me beautiful grandbaby."

It was an emotional moment for both of them that had nothing whatsoever to do with any relationship that might lie ahead for them. This was a significant event in both of their lives and deserved to be treated with respect. 

Robbie turned to James and held out his hand to shake James's. As James took his hand Robbie cleared his throat and said, "Sergeant Hathaway, thank you. I can only say that I couldn't have asked for a better bagman these last six years. You have been one of the best and most dedicated police officers I have ever known and I'm proud to have had you as my partner and my friend."

"Thank you, sir. I owe you so much. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for everything I've learned from you and I'm not just talking about the job. I'm a different person, a better one, than I was when we started. You're a good man Robbie Lewis and it's been my privilege to have worked with you."

They were both a bit overcome with emotion and the reality that this really was the end of a major part of their lives had barely begun to sink in. As they released hands they both settled back against the wall and drifted into a comfortable silence, each lost in his own thoughts. 

It was James who finally broke that silence. "I had the most extraordinary conversation with Dr. Hobson this evening." As he spoke, he continued to look straight ahead.

Robbie's breath caught and he felt his heart skip a beat. It seems he hadn't been Laura's only target this evening. He glanced at James searching for some sign of anger, embarrassment or any other indication that he was in any way offended by Laura's suggestions. What he saw instead allowed him to release the breath he held. James turned and with one look showed Robbie everything he wanted to see. 

Robbie smiled and said, "Aye, she found me as well. So. Seems that maybe you and I have some things to discuss." 

James nodded. "Yes, we do."

This had already been an emotional night and Robbie knew that they both needed time to take this all in as well as a good night's sleep. "Come to mine for dinner tomorrow? I'll fix you a proper meal and all."

James smiled at him. "Does that mean one prepared without opening a tin or a box?"

"Smartarse. Half six?"

James grinned at him. "I'll bring the wine."

"Make sure it's a nice one mind, none of that plonk you normally drink."

James immediately took offense and was about to protest that it was Robbie who had no idea what a good bottle of wine was when he saw Robbie's mouth quirk up into a grin and he knew he was having him on.

James tipped his head back and laughed out loud which was lovely to see. "Right. No plonk sir, I promise."

"And you best stop calling me 'sir.'"

"I don't know. It might be a habit I'm not willing to break. I find it rather comforting. Sort of like wearing a favourite old pair of nicely broken-in shoes."

"So I'm old shoes now."

"Favourite and nicely broken-in." James reminded him.

With that, they both walked back into the pub to say their final goodbyes and head off into their new lives.


End file.
